epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Lak's Epic Rap Battles - Donald Trump VS Hillary Clinton
Yes this is one of the battles I said I'd post. Shut up I'm still on hiatus. I'm gonna go now. Bye. Let's go m80: LAK’S EPIC RAP BATTLES DONALD TRUMP VS HILLARY CLINTON BEGIN! Hillary Clinton: First Lady in the 90s, presidential candidate in the 2000s, Far Right Republicans voted for a orange peel who acts like a clown, and, Wants to protect their 2nd Amendment by ordering a hit on me, Don’t expect this feminist to go easy, we can agree to disagree, I love all races, that’s why I’m running for President, You’re despicable and repugnant, just ask David Letterman, You’d get us all killed as a president, always runnin’ your mouth, Tomorrow, you’d probably drop an N bomb on the South! I’ve seen what you’ve done, you’ve got a lot of companies, But some have failed, you’re not good for the economy, So wake up America, would you rather have a child abuser, That’s unpopular with allies and is compared to Adolf Hitler? Donald Trump: I know a lot of people, good people, I’m proud of each one, They told me, however, that this Trump train isn’t done, Toss you near a whaling boat, Japan will have at you, Even Russia sees I’m the best, the hell did you do? Quit wasting all your time trying to be hip with the kids, You’re sucking off black votes more than Monica did, I’m chilling in my tower, you’re down in the city, yo, After you lose, you’d probably blame it on a video, Everyone who releases your info is like your emails, deleted, I own up to my mistakes, you tell newscasters to beat it, You played a role in Watergate, ask Zeifman himself, Why are you calling me a child abuser when you defended one yourself? *US flag drops in background and is then burned, GW is revealed* George Washington: For fuck’s sake, I made this country for everyone to be equal, Not for some spray tan businessman or a face of pure evil! I chopped down a cherry tree, and I’m not going to lie, I would’ve let King George take my home over these guys! But let’s start with Clinton here, hot shot presidential female, Your catheter probably leaked like your god damn emails! Bitch, you’re not fit to run, you’re a walking existential crisis, Trump would at least fight the war and not play Battleship with ISIS! But don’t think I’m praising you; I’m the OG of Boston, You’re like your lies about Ted Cruz, US double-crossin’, There’s a wall between you and victory, and surely I don’t jest, You’re literally the business man version of Kanye West! Let’s wrap this up, let me put this through your minds that are hollow, I have to win a war and write a Constitution one of you won’t follow! Now a word with the people, let my word ring out this day, You all gave yourselves two types of poison, and there’s hell to pay! Who won? Hillary Clinton Donald Trump George Washington Category:Blog posts